HARRY'S CRIME SOLVING DOG radioactive pet genre
by Bashing Barry
Summary: ne day there was a dog named "Aertecviou", he was french, and when he was born he was injected with 5000 tonnes of pure radiation, but instead of killing him it gave him crime solving powers! AND! He can shot lasers out of his face!


Prologue:  
One day there was a dog named "Aertecviou", he was french, and when he was born he was injected with 5000 tonnes of pure radiation, but instead of killing him it gave him crime solving powers! AND! He can shot lasers out of his face!

Day One!111

Aertecviouwas sitting at his deskreading the paper when suddenly a crime was commited!1 So Aertecviou jumped out the window andlanded in a truck full of scorpions, after a long fight with each scorpion, he used his laser face powers to explode the entire truck and scorpions! Then he went to the shop and shot 50 criminalswho were holding up the store with GUNSSS!111

Then Aertecviou got a bag of money from the police as a reward then he was a trillionaire! So he bought a massive mansion with FIFTY POOLS and filled them all with MASSIVE gold. And then he had to goto the bank and stop a robbery but then because of all his money and power he went crazy and decided to do evil deeds. So he helped some bad guys rob the bank and then he was a millionaire. SO he bought all his bad guy friends 50 pools filled with sharks and monsters! and gold!

Then his father came and told him he was really evil and then Aertecviou said "OH NO!" And realised how evil he had been and then he stopped. Then he killed all his bad guy friends and burned their pools and sharks! And took all their gold! HAHAHAHA!

Then he had to save a small child fom a monster who wanted to eat him BUT Aertecviou stopped him by shoting face lasers into the MONSTER!111

Day Two!11

Aertecviou was in his bedroom putting on his favourite MACHINE GUN! when he he noticed a baby being kidnapped (outside his window) and then he jumped out the window and killed the kidnapper with his MACHINE GUN! (Which he had earlier put on) and took the baby to it's parent(s).

Then the parents handed Aertecviou a bag filled with 50 gazillion dollars and gold and then Aertecviou bought himself a new planet. On the new planet there were 5000 aliens al with MASSIVE gold! And Guns! They wanted to shoot! Aertecviou but he killed them all by burning burning burning! them!

Then his planet was safe so he had a party but it was no fun because no one else was there so he SMASHED the planet in anger and then he went to earth and took out his anger on a MASSIVE elephant! It was so big that it took up the whole world! But Aertecviou shot it over andover again untill it flew awayto the sun and BURNNNNED!

Then Aertecviou went home and killed all the bad guys in his bedroom who were stealing his gold! and money!

Day Three! OMG!11111111111

And then Aertecviou got out of bed and was realy angry he didnt sleep well so he smashed his whole bulding to PIECES! Then Aertecviou decided to goto the shop to buy some pills to make him less EXTREME! So he took every pill in the store and then went NUTS! NUTS!111

Then he was so crazy that he decided to go play withhis best friend Paul who was REALLY stupid. Then paul made Aertecviou WAY TOO ANGRY! !So Aertecviou smashed his head OFFFF!

Then Aertecviou was realy unhappy and decided to kill himself BUT HE DIDNT! Because he was to POWERFULL! So he went to another shop and he saw a HUUUGGEE MONSTER! It was so big that it destroyed EVERYTHING EVER! And then Aertecviou killed it and it exploded and then Aertecviou went home to eat lunch.

Aertecviou was really crazy from all the tablets so he ate a CAMEL! It was YUCK! But Aertecviou didnt care AT ALL! Then Aertecviou was really sick and he exploded BUT HE WAS OK! Because he is so POWER! FULL! Then Aertecviou was in his room and then he decided to goto the shop to see if any bad guys were there but THEY WERE! So Aertecviou smashed the whole shop and used his face lasers to burn EVERYONE! But because so many people were dead Aertecviou was SAD!11 so he cried and then used his MASSIVE powers to bring every! ONE! back to life!111

Then as celebration he gave everyone heaps of money and GOLD! And then the balance of the economy went CRAZY so Aertecviou had to smash it! Then everyone was really unhappy cause no money was ANYWHERE!

Then Aertecviou made his own economy out of GOLD! Then everyone was too happy because of the gold so Aertecviou shot most people with his face laser, everyone got REALLY SCARED OF ! HIM!111 And they obeyed him because he was an evil tyrant! AHAHAHAHAHAH!1111

But then his dad came etc...

And Then Aertecviou was good!

Day Four!~~~`1111ofjawepoifjew

Aertecviou was on mars looking for EVIL! PEOPLE!111!1 but then there wasn't wany BUT YES THERE WAS!111 he smashed them ALLL!11 Aertecviou was so happy that he used his happyness! To smash MARS! It was so big but he smashed it all! UP!1111

Then when Aertecviou was at home he was killing 50 monsters when he accidently shot a small baby with his face laser and OH NO! IT DIED!1111

Then Aertecviou went to the shop and bought himself 50 cakes to eat. He ate them all!

And then he decided it was time to KILL SOMEONE!111 so he went to the bank and killed all the bad guys in there but one was SUPER TOUGH! But then Aertecviou killed him and it was OK!

Sometimes Aertecviou likes to kill MONSTERS! So he went to find some monsters and then he went to the shop and there was a MONSTER!111 He shot it in the head with his MACHINE GUN! OR FACE LASERS!

Then when he was at the shop OH NO ANOTHER MONSTER! HE KILLED IT!

Aertecviou went home and his wife was there but she hates him so he KILLS HER! But then she wants a divorce but SHE IS DEAD!  
!1111

Aertecviou hates EVERYTHING! And i dont know why! But he smashed 50 billion people's heads off! And then he is really sad so he develops an eating disorder and then he is SO FAT THAT HE CANT MOVE! HE ATE TOO MUCH HAHAHAHAH!111

So he has to KILL PEOPLE! But does it so much that he loses weight and its all ok!

But then he is too thin so he eats MORE! AND ITS OK!

And then a monster comes into his house and wants to steal all his gold ALL OF IT! The monster is the most evil one yet! So Aertecviou KILLS IT!

Day Five!111

A woman rings up Aertecviou and says "SOMEONE STOLE MY MONEY!" so Aertecviou gets really mad and decides to kill the woman and get her money back! So he looks for clues and finds a massive FOOTPRINT! Leading into his arch nemesis' house, his name is SCUM!1111

Aertecviou goes inside to kill him but he is TOO STRONGGGG! So Aertecviou goes away and gets stronger then comes back and KILS HIM! Andthen takes all the money he stole from the loud woman!

Now Aertecviou has too much money and he is too happy, so he has to punch his face INNNN untill he is MAD!

He is so MASSIVE!

Then he goes outside, and he is realy MAD STILL! so he decides to kill people to calm himself downBUT THAT IS WRONG! So he decides to calm down by watching movies that are really BAD! BUT IT MAKES HIM MADDER! so he smashes the movies and then he is ok!

Then (because he is a dog) Aertecviou get's taken to the pound for not wearing a leash! HE IS SO MAD THAT HE KILLSSS EVERY OTHER DOG! So they let him go and he is so happy that he buys 50 cakes for EVERYONE! THEY EAT THEM ALL!

Then at the shop there is a huge bad guy with 50 machine guns! Aertecviou kills him and takes all his guns! NOW Aertecviou HAS 50 GUNS!  
AHHAHAHAHAHAhaaahahahah11111~~~!

Aertecviou decides he needs to goto the VET! He is too sickk! So the vet gives him all the medicine and needles! THEY HURT SO MUCH! SO Aertecviou KILLS HIM!

And then Aertecviou is really healthy and hapy so he goes to bed

Day Six!111

One day Aertecviou was at the shop and he saw a huge SPIDER! IT WAS EVIL! He smashed it!

Aertecviou is at home and he sees a dirty dish in his cupboard, HE IS SO MAD! He wants to beat his wife, but she is too dead! So he goes to find a new wife to love or beat.

At the wedding, Aertecviou decides to smash things! AND THEN GET MARRIED! He eats the whole wedding cake! HAHAHAHA HOW FUNNY!

Then at home he asks his wife to clean his dish and she DOES!

The end


End file.
